Un arma para protejer
by El Elegido
Summary: Los humanos de Bleach con zanpaktos de los sombrero de paja, sus enemigos sufriran.
1. Hermanas

Hermanas

* * *

"¿Ichigo porque hiciste algo tan estúpido?, nosotras hubiéramos podido vencerlos, ni siquiera eran capitanes o tenientes. Pero me sorprende que el calvito pudiera usar Bankai y me sorprende más que aunque tú no lo puedas usar lograras vencerlo." "¡Karin no seas así con Ichi-nii el solo quiere hacerse más fuerte! Además es mejor que lo regañes cuando este despierto, dormido no va a hacerte caso." "ya se Yuzu pero es mejor regañarlo así y luego lo regañare otra vez cuando despierte. Así tú no tendrás que regañarlo porque yo ya lo habré hecho dos veces."

Yuzu se quedo pensando un momento "bueno, pero no deberías de regañarlo tan ruidosamente esta es la sexta patrulla que nos ha encontrado en dos horas." Y ahí estaban dos niñas cargando a su hermano mayor, quien estaba cubierto de vendajes como si fuera una momia. Siendo rodeadas por una patrulla de ocho segadores. "Bueno, ¿Yo me encargo de ellos o quieres hacerlo tu yuzu?" Yuzu solto un suspiro que mostro que estaba harta de ser encontrada por esas patrullas y dejo caer a su hermano al suelo. "Acabemos esto rápido, ya quiero irme a dormir." "Bueno, si tú lo dices. Yo me encargo de los cuatro de la derecha…" "y yo de los cuatro de la izquierda." "no nos subestimen somos segadores de la onceava división, la división más hábil en combate armado."

"Hablas demasiado. Ittouryuu Iai" diciendo eso sostuvo la espada de la funda con su mano derecha mientras agarraba la empuñadura con la izquierda "no le tenemos miedo a una niñita. ¡Ataquen!" Y entonces, al mismo tiempo que se movió rápidamente hacia adelante desenfundo su espada y la volvió a enfundar. "Shishi Sonson" dejando detrás cuatro segadores en el piso, cortados pero vivos aunque sin la capacidad de moverse durante unas horas. "Karin ya acabe con ellos. ¿Cómo te va a ti?" Karin estaba peleando a puño limpio con el único segador consiente en ese momento y después de evitar un ataque con el cual el intentaba cortarle un brazo le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen seguido de un codazo en la cabeza, lo cual lo dejo inconsciente. "Ya acabe Yuzu." Cuando se volteo a ver a su hermana dijo "¿Yuzu no crees que te pasaste un poco con ese ataque? Solo son el equivalente a soldados de infantería. Pudiste haberlos vencido sin siquiera usar tu espada." "Ya lo sé, pero quiero llevar a Ichi-nii con Orihime-san o Yoruichi-san para que lo curen, está muy herido."

Karin miro a su hermana y recordó como había reaccionado ante la idea de pelear, al principio solo utilizaba el lado sin filo de su zanpakto pero después de obtener shikai decidió pelear con toda su fuerza y empezó a usar el lado filoso de su zanpakto. Yuzu siempre á sido la más fuerte de las dos desde que su madre murió, Karin se mantuvo fuerte por su familia, para no ser una carga, pero Yuzu ella se volvió fuerte para mantener juntos a todos en su familia. Y aunque no lo dijera Karin siempre la admiraría por ello.

De repente las gemelas sintieron un cambio en la presión espiritual "Karin ¿Puedes sentir eso?" "Sí, son dos personas con una gran presión espiritual, es casi tan grande como la de Ichigo." Entonces la cara de Yuzu mostro entendimiento. "Un capitán… No dos capitanes," ambas voltearon de Ichigo a la dirección de donde venían los capitanes varias veces "¿Peleamos, o corremos?" Karin vio a su hermana. "Si corremos con Ichigo no llegaremos muy lejos antes de que nos alcancen." Luego sonrió maliciosamente "Además, tu eres mi hermana me di cuenta desde que llegamos que has ansiado pelear contra un capitán" Yuzu se ruborizo ante la acusación de su hermana. "Eso no… ah, está bien, pero no finjas inocencia, tú quieres pelear contra un capitán tanto como yo." "Cierto, y si nos mantenemos lejos de Ichigo no habrá ningún problema." "Bueno A LA CARGA" Las dos se dirigieron hacia los capitanes que acababan de llegar.

"Capitán Zaraki ¿Está seguro que ello son los rioka?" pregunto el joven capitán de pelo blanco "sí, estoy completamente seguro. Coinciden con las descripciones que me dio mi quinto oficial, por lo que Ikkaku dijo el muchacho que esta inconsciente será una buena pelea." Hitsugaya suspiro, "bueno eso resuelve uno de los misterios" Zaraki lo miro con confusión "¿A qué se refiere capitán Hitsugaya?" Poniendo un cierto tono de amenaza en la pregunta "me refiero a que no sabía porque le interesaría perseguir a un grupo de rioka formado por dos niñas y un joven herido." "¿Y el otro misterio?" "El otro misterio es donde se encuentra su teniente." Zaraki se encogió de hombros "no tengo idea, hace unas horas dijo que olía algo delicioso y salió corriendo. Hablando de eso ¿Donde se encuentra su teniente?" "Según parece una de las rioka al verla la empezó a manosear. Así que ella se está escondiendo mientras el capitán Ichimaru está intentando asesinar a la rioka.

Karin al oír eso sonrío "Keigo me debe mil yenes, sabía que Chizuru iba a atacar a una de las segadoras antes de pelear contra un capitán" Yuzu asintió, ella también había apostado con Keigo. "Si pero aun así me siento mal por esa mujer, bueno. ¡VAMOS A PELEAR O VAN A QUEDARSE CHISMEANDO COMO UNAS ADOLECENTES!"

"si esa niña quiere apresurar su muerte ¿Quién soy yo para negarle su deseo. Primero las niñas luego el cabeza de zanahoria. "

Continuara

* * *

Comentarios son bienvenidos y apreciados.


	2. Pacifista

N.d.A.

El hecho que me este tardando tanto en actualizar aunque sean capítulos mu pequeños es debido a que no soy un gran fanático de bleach, así que debo releer algunas partes para escribir esta historia. Además, no tengo acceso a internet todo el tiempo.

Este capítulo es algo que quería hacer desde el comienzo de esta historia y espero les guste. Y la Orihime de esta historia tiene un carácter un poco distinto, solo como advertencia.

* * *

Lista de términos:

Garganta: Un portal interdimencional que usan los Huecos y Arrancar para transportarse desde y hacia Hueco Mundo.

Arrancar: Un Hueco que obtuvo poderes de Cegador de Almas, Arrancándose su máscara.

Reiatsu: Es la energía espiritual, Comúnmente usado para medir la fuerza de alguien.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos que comience la historia.

* * *

Pacifista.

"Tu nombre es Ulquiorra, cierto." "Así es mujer, Aizen-sama me ha enviado para llevarte a él. Si te resistes matare a tus amigos, pero si vienes conmigo no serán dañados." Después de decir eso abrió una Garganta, Inoue pensó por un momento y luego dijo "Iré contigo." Atravesó la Garganta y Ulquiorra la siguió.

"Vaya, este lugar es bastante espacioso. Qué raro… pensé que Aizen tendría un castillo como algún villano de película. ¿?" "Mujer, los dominios de Aizen-sama están en esa dirección." Dijo apuntando a una estructura en el horizonte "Estamos en las planicies de Hueco Mundo. Como protección no se puede abrir una Garganta en Las Noches o en sus cercanías." Al escuchar eso Inoue salto de gusto "¡Genial! Eso significa que podremos pelear sin que nos molesten." Ulquiorra la miro con sorpresa "Desde que peleamos en la escuela he querido pelear contra ti, sin tener que contenerme" Ulquiorra cerró los ojos un momento "No me podrías vencer. Quizás venciste a Yami, pero yo estoy en un nivel completamente distinto a él." Inoue solo sonrió. "Creo que no me escuchaste bien Ulquiorra-san, cuando estaba peleando con Yami me estaba conteniendo. Déjame mostrarte mi verdadero poder." De repente Ulquiorra sintió un aumento en el Reiatsu de Inoue. "Es hora. **Fluctúa Tonakai**." Hubo una explosión de poder que mando volando arena por los aires, y al disiparse Inoue estaba parada con una extraña arma en su mano. Cuarenta centímetros de largo, con una forma oval y sin filo en los lados la única parte afilada era una indentación en la punta con forma de V. "Tu poder ciertamente es impresionante en especial para una mera humana. Pero no tienes el poder para vencerme mujer." "Ha, aun no muestro todo mi poder." Y diciendo eso su arma creció hasta ser más alta que ella, con poco más de dos metros de longitud, pero con la misma estructura básica.

"Empecemos" Ulquiorra sintió que el poder de Inoue aumento y decidió que sería prudente desenfundar su espada. "No puedo matarte, pues desobedecería las ordenes de Aizen-sama. Pero, si no te detienes no puedo prometer tu seguridad." "Adelante, he querido hacer esto desde hace días." Los dos después de un momento se lanzaron el uno al otro y entrelazaron sus espadas. Después de unos segundos los dos salieron volando hacia atrás. "Ulquiorra-san no quiero que se contenga, puedo curarme si es necesario. Quiero pelear una batalla real." Ulquiorra sonrío. "Como desees Inoue-san"

Continuara

* * *

Sé que esto es cruel pero a menos que vea una respuesta positiva a esta historia escribir las escenas de pelea me será difícil.

Que Ulquiorra sonriera tiene explicación, en la continuación de capitulo lo explicare (Si alguien pregunta quizás lo explique antes).

Ademas si puede releer el primer capitulo le cambie una cosa, espero que al menos los haga reir.


	3. El arquero y el tirador

Escribo esto solo como una serie de cortos de la locura que sería si los humanos de Bleach consiguieran zanpaktos cuyos espíritus fueran de la tripulación de Luffy.

Si son bien recibidos quizás continue con la idea.

Algo más. No soy dueño de One Piece o de Bleach, ni de sus personajes, solo de la trama de esta historia, esto lo hago solo por diversión.

* * *

3. El rey de los tiradores

Uryu no entendía porque Usopp se altero tanto después de que la Teniente del capitán de la duodécima división Kurotsuchi Mayuri les dio el placaje solo podía entender trozos de pensamientos muy caóticos, pero un nombre resonaba fuertemente: Kaya.

Todavía podía recordar como cuando por primera vez se enfrentaron a un hueco no lo dejaba matarlo, decía que no era el estilo de su tripulación ni el suyo. Uryu tuvo que explicar lo que era un hueco para que lo dejara matarlo pero cuando supo que las almas del hueco serian destruidas modifico la composición de sus flechas para que en lugar de matarlo pudiera purificarlo. Eso es lo único que le agradece al idiota de kurosaki por tan molesto zanpakto, le ayudaba a cumplir el sueño de su abuelo de kuinsis en cooperación con segadores de almas.

Después de que ese capitán empezó a golpear a su teniente sintió una emoción más definida en Usopp.

Ira. Y un deseo de hacer sufrir a Kurotsuchi como jamás había sentido en el espíritu cobarde que era su zanpakto, un deseo que el mismo compartió después de saber el papel que tuvo ese capitán en la muerte de su abuelo. _"Uryu, no está en mis costumbres matar pero ese tipo debe sufrir ¿Eres capaz de recibir mi máximo poder? ¿Recibir mi bankai y aun así no matarlo?"_ Uryu lo pensó por un momento y en cuanto escucho a ese segador despreciable hablar de su abuelo como si no fuera algo importante llego a una decisión.

"¿Cuál era el nombre de su alumno? Vaya, vaya no puedo creerlo, lo olvide por ahora, hasta parece que después de los experimentos perdí todo el interés…" de repente sintió un aumento en la presión espiritual a su alrededor. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Quieres que te diga el nombre que no puedes recordar?

"El nombre de ese estudiante era Ishida, Uryu Ishida. Ese hombre es Soken Ishida, era mi maestro y también era mi abuelo. Ahora te juro por mi honor como Quincy y tirador que sufrirás por todo lo que has hecho"

**"Hissatsu Hana-Arashi"**

"Pe…pero como, ¡¿Cómo es que tienes un zanpakto?"

"lo tengo por un idiota segador de almas substituto a quien puedo llamar amigo."

Continuara

* * *

Quien adivine que papel tiene Kaya en esta historia decide cual zanpakto es el siguiente en salir.


	4. Protector y Destructor

**La fuerza para protejer**

_'Esto es simplemente genial, primero Ganju arruina nuestra entrada separandonos, luego me enfrento a un tercer puesto que aparentemente es más fuerte que la mayoria de los tenientes,con un Bankai diseñado para peleas a muerte y una danza completamente ridicula. Despues de derrotarlo todas las heridas hacen que pierda el conocimiento, y despierto con uno de los cegadores curandome y ademas me quiere ayudar a salver a Rukia Y ahorá tengo que enfrentarme a este hipocrita cabeza de piña que me culpa por lo que paso con Rukia, vencer al susodicho pelirojo seria facil considerando el entrenamiento que tuve que soportar durante las ultimas semanas, si no fuera porque Ikaku casi me corto en dos unas horas antes. Haaaa. Espero que a los demas les este yendo mejor que a mi.'_

"Estoy sorprendido que sigas vivo, pensaba por seguro que estarias muerto despues del ataque del capitan Kuchiki. Aun asi puedo ver que estas mal herido. ¿Qué te causo tales heridas?" Dijo Renji señalando la herida en el torso de ichigo que aun despues del tratamiento de Hanataro aun no se había cerrado completamente "Un calvo lunatico con demasiadas ansias de pelear." Entonces Renji mostro una cara de entendimiento "Ikaku, entonces lo mataste." Ichigo estaba sorprendido que Renji supiera el nombre, y de que Renji lo acusara de asesinato. "No, pero no va a poder moverse sin ayuda por un tiempo. ¿Como lo conoces si es de un escuadron diferente?" "Yo estaba en el onceavo escuadron antes de recibir el puesto de teniente en el sexto."Ichigo entonces comprendiocual era la condicion para ser parte del onceavo escuadron. "Entonces... Tienes que tener un estilo de pelo extraño para ser parte del onceavo escuadron." TAAAANG, y la cara de Renji impacto con el suelo. "Eres un..." "¿Acaso puedes negar lo que dije? Por lo que me dijo  
Ikaku el Capitan tiene cascabeles en su pelo y el otro que estaba con el tenia un adorno bastante extraño en su ceja" Renji no dijo que ese no era un adorno sino su ceja natural, pues hubiera sido contraproducente.

"Como sea, te matare. Mientras sigas vivo Rukia no recuperara sus poderes." Y avanzo contra Ichigo, "¡Mi culpa, tú y tu capitán son los que la arrojaron a la plataforma de ejecución." Ichigo tambien avanzo y sus espadas chocaron, los dos estaban bastante parejos mientras Renji tenía más experiencia los reflejos y la fuerza de Ichigo eran mejores. Pero Ichigo podia sentir que si seguía luchando de esa manera sus heridas se reabririan, así que creo una abertura en sus defensas para que Renji lo atacara, su estratejia funciono y Renji ataco con un corte horizontal al estomago de Ichigo, él aprovecho para saltar hacía atras y poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Ichigo entonses dijo en un murmuro "Parece que la información que obtuieron es correcta," Renji no escucho lo que Ichigo dijo. "Veo que eres más fuerte que antes, pero aun así no tienes oportunidad. Aparte de mi hay otros doce tenientes del mismo rango que yo y sobre ellos trece capitanes. Tú, ¿De verdad crees poder vencerlos a todos ellos?" Entonces Ichigo solto su espada y la agarro por la tela que tenia en empuñadura,"No, yo no tengo tal poder," Al decir eso empezo a girar su espada agarrando la tela com ambas manos, con sus ojos ocultos por su cabello y una sonrisa desquisiada en su rostro. "Pero, **Nosotros si.**"Cuando Ichigo levanto su cabezá Renji vio que uno des sus ojos era de un color marron mientras el otro tenía el iris amarillo con la esclera y pupila negras.

**"Deja correr tus emociones Rey.**

**Deja la logica, las restricciones, el pensamiento y la calma a un lado. Usa tú ira para atacar, tu miedo para defenderte y tús pasiones para seguir peleando. Solo así podras usar mi poder y tú poder a su maximo potencial."**

Ichigo lanzo a Zangetsu hacia Renji, quien la logro esquivar rodando a un lado. Pero volteo cuando escucho una explosión detras de él, Y vio un crater de 6 metros de díametro con la espada de Ichigo al centro. "¿Que rayos eres?"** "¿Qué le pasa a un alma cuando está se llena de tristeza, dolor y desesperanza? ¿Cuando es separado de su madre, la persona más importante para él. Todo por un error que él cometió?" **Renji no comprendía porque le preguntaba tal cosa pero aun así respondió después de liberar su Shikai. "Aulla, Zabimaru. Él muerto que sufriera tales experiencias probablemente perderia su cadena del alma y lentamente se convertiria en un Hueco." **"¿Y quién dice que se debe estar muerto para que eso pase." **"Un alma que todavía vive no puede transformarse en un Hueco, si eso fuera posible tú mundo estaria lleno de personas así." **"No, yo tengo algo que no muchas personas tienen, antes de que Rukia me diera sus poderes mi energía espiritual era suficiente como para romper un Bakudo 1 Restricción." **

Renji comprendio en un instante las implicaciones lo que Ichigo estaba diciendo "Tú... ¿Que eres tú?." Ichigo se preparo para terminar la batalla, pero antes le respondio. **"Soy un humano con los poderes de un segador de almas y de un hueco... ¡Soy Ichigo Kurosaki!" **Y la espada de Ichigo que seguia dando vueltas empezo a brillar. **"Y no importa cuantos segadores de almas se interpongan ¡Voy a salvar a Rukia! ¡Getsuga Tensho!" **Lo ultimo que Renji vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue su espada rompiendose en pedazos y una explosión de energía que emanaba de la espada de Ichigo.

Continuara.


	5. Gigante

Chad estaba frente a un Capitán pero para eso se había entrenado los últimos días, no importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo Chad no se detendría.

"Vamos no seas tan agresivo, mejor siéntate y bebe un poco de sake." aunque si el quería poner las cosas fáciles quien era el para buscar pelea. "Esta bien, pero hagamos de ésto un concurso. Si yo gano me deja pasar y si usted gana me rendiré y pueden llevarme a prisión." Después de decir eso tomo la taza y bebió sus contenidos de un trago.

"Me parece bien. Nanao-chan me harías el favor de traer más sake, voy a necesitarlo para capturar a este Rioka." Nanao normalmente no accedería a dicha petición. "Volvere en un momento capitán." Pero sabia que su capitán solo había sido vencido en un concurso de bebida dos veces, una en un concurso en contra de Ukitake antes de que su enfermedad fuese tan grave y otra en contra del Capitán General. y por lo que el capitán Ukitake le dijo ninguno de los dos estaba tomando el concurso seriamente. Por lo tanto no había forma que ese humano lo venciera.

* * *

El Capitán General se encontraba esperando noticias sobre sus Capitanes y Tenientes. De acuerdo a un reporte inicial los Ryoka habían invadido Seiretei dos días antes, pero habían evitado toda batalla.

Un día después la Capitana Soi Fon había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El Capitán Gin Ichimaru estaba persiguiendo a una de las Rioka desde que ataco a la teniente Matsumoto. Unohana estaba curando a un gran número de heridos y al Capitán Shunsui quien había sido afectado junto a su teniente y un Rioka por un veneno desconocido. Aizen estaba ayudando a buscar a los Rioka después de que uno de ellos robo su Zanpaktou. Biakuya Kuchiki estaba encargándose de la seguridad de la prisionera junto al Capitán Komamura. Tosen estaba ayudando en la búsqueda de la Capitana Soi Fon. Kempachi y Hitsugaya estaban en la cuarta división debido a sus heridas con dos de las Rioka quienes estaban detenidas. El Capitán Kurotsuji fue herido en batalla y estaba recuperándose mientras su teniente había desaparecido. Y Ukitake fue secuestrado por sus Tercer Puesto Kotetsu y Kotsubaki y se habían sitiado en la Treceava División.

En momentos como estos Yamamoto de verdad deseaba poder renunciar.


	6. Pervertida

.

Chizuru estaba corriendo a travez de los pasillos de Las Noches "tengo que encontrar a Orihime y rescatarla de sus captores y entonces ella me mostrara su agradecimiento... y amor... su vestido deslizándose... chocolate derretido... ghaaaa..." Si alguien la hubiera visto la hubieran confundido con Wonderweis debido a la expresión que tenia.

Chizuru abrió la primera puerta, en el cuarto había una enana asfixiando a un hombre desgarbado y con apariencia descuidada. _"No Hime, siguiente."_ El siguiente cuarto tenia un viejo sentado en un trono durmiendo. _"No Hime. Siguiente." _El tercer cuarto tenia a una mujer de tez rubia con la mitad de su rostro cubierto, rubia y bastante atractiva, estaba limpiando su espada disfrutando la tranquilidad. _"No Him..."_ "¡Hola enfermera!" Chizuru rápidamente se acerco a la hermosa mujer y le dijo "Podría mostrarme sus bragas."

* * *

Starrk y Barragan estaban mirando con ávido interés el espectáculo."¿Alguna idea de como logro enfurecerla tanto?" Starrk tenia bastante curiosidad, Harribel era una persona muy calmada y tranquila. "No tengo idea y espero jamas averiguarlo." Y Barragan no llego a ser viejo siendo un tonto.

"¡Te matare, te matare y luego te cortare en pedazos y te daré de alimento a mi fracción!" Harribell estaba lanzando ceros a diestra y siniestra intentando matar a Chizuru, quien estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía _"No importa lo que me suceda eso valió la pena."_Chizuru solo pensaba en la sensación suave y placentera que había experimentado.


End file.
